


The Fighter

by KellCavs



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Fights, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:53:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23119546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KellCavs/pseuds/KellCavs
Summary: An anonymous suggestion from Tumblr"The Child watching Mando get beat up"
Kudos: 56





	The Fighter

**Author's Note:**

> "Father, I crave violence."

_Thwack!_

The punch sent Mando sprawling to the sandy ground, his cape billowing up in the breeze as he landed on his side.

He groaned in slight pain before a massive hand lifted him up off the ground by the cowl around his neck. Mando's legs swung and kicked as he tried to get his footing.

"One last time, Mando," the man growled, lowering his pocked face closer to the T-visor of Mando's helmet. "Where. Is. The. Child?!"

Mando brought his knee up in one last futile attempt to dislodge himself from his attacker.

He had been on his way back from a cantina with a cloth bag of food for himself to eat on board the ship when this massive man jumped him from the shadows.

The assailant gave a loud rumble of laughter and tossed Mando as if he weighed nothing against the duracrete wall of the closest building.

His helmeted head cracked off the brick and he saw kriffing _stars_ as he landed on his ass in the dirt.

The man knelt between Mando's parted legs and gripped the top of his helmet in one massive hand.

"Should we take a good look at what you really look like, Mandalorian?" the man chuckled. "Or do I just crush your skull in my hand?"

Mando winced as he felt the man tighten his grip on his helmet. He wasn't worried about getting his skull caved in - no one could crush beskar by sheer brute force. What worried him was his attacker getting frustrated and yanking his helmet off before Mando could even react.

"I used to do this to all the filthy rebel scum I caught," the man snorted, leaning in close enough to Mando's face that his breath fogged up the visor.

_Foul._

"Crushed their skulls like flowers. Eyes would pop out. Run down their faces like eggs."

Mando silently watched him gloat and reminisce. He was catching his breath and biding his time, secretly hoping that the man would keep _kriffing_ monologing and distract himself.

"You'll be lucky if that happens to you," he hummed. "I left a man blind once. Dug my thumbs into his eyes. Screamed like a dying animal. Smashed his skull off the ground. Didn't die, poor bastard."

Mando winced behind the mask at the mere thought. He wouldn't want to get a first hand account of this man's special talents, that's for sure.

Without even thinking it through, he brought his leg up and slammed it into the apex of the man's thighs.

In the battle of beskar versus balls, Mandalorian iron will always be triumphant.

The man roared in pain and toppled over, clutching between his legs, cursing Mando in some language he didn't know.

The Mandalorian scrambled to his feet as quickly as he could before the man could regain his senses.

He got a few steps away before a hand wrapped around his ankle and jerked him back down to the ground where he landed with a pained _oof!_ as the air was pushed from his lungs.

Mando heard the singing _whoosh_ of the vibroblade before he felt it dig in to his side.

He gave a sharp cry of pain before doing the completely stupid thing that he'd regret in about 5 seconds and pulled the blade from its resting place in the soft flesh between his chest plate and back piece.

He swore, low and strained between careful breaths in Mando'a and let the blade fall to the ground.

The man got up on his knees and straddled Mando's waist with thighs as thick as tree trunks.

In the back of his head, he could see how this man would be the scourge of the rebels.

"Let me see your _face,_ Mando," he ground out through his teeth as he curled his fingers around the base of his helmet.

Mando acted on autopilot.

One of his gloved hands wrapped around his attacker's wrist, quickly dislodging his grip. The free hand pressed a button on the wrist currently trying to break the man's arm.

Flames shot out of his gauntlet and the man _screamed_ in pain.

Mando bucked his hips and kicked the man away from him as he rolled on the sand, trying to douse the flames.

When Mando stood, one hand pressed to the stab wound in his ribs, the other holding his blaster at the ready, the man raised his arms in surrender.

"Fine, fine! I'll go! I'll leave!" the man shouted, crawling backwards on his behind. "Maker, put that away!"

Mando didn't drop his weapon. Lots of people begged him for mercy before. He never relented. Almost never.

"Get. Out. Of. My. Sight." Mando snarled, clicking the safety off on his blaster, finger resting dangerously close to the trigger.

The man scrambled to his feet and took off down the alley.

He was dead before he reached the exit. You can't take any chances when you have an expensive bounty on your ship.

_The kid._

Mando turned as he holstered his blaster and bent to pick up the bag of his food.

A soft coo caught his attention.

He looked over and saw --

"You little womp rat," Mando sighed in defeat, hanging his head as he spotted the Child, hiding out behind a trash can close by.

He giggled and tottered over to Mando, tiny arms raised, demanding he be picked up.

Mando picked up the Child in one hand and the bag of food in the other.

"You saw the whole thing, huh?" he asked as he made his way back to the _Razor_ _Crest_ _._

The child babbled in response.

"Yeah, yeah," he sighed, adjusting the baby in his arm. "Lend a hand next time?"

**Author's Note:**

> This was vv fun!!!
> 
> Hancock voice: "I take requests!"
> 
> Please if you liked this, leave a kudos or comment! If you really liked it, come hang out with me on Tumblr @ smarchit


End file.
